


kiss me with adventure (until i forget my name)

by Ace of Cups (tashayar)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashayar/pseuds/Ace%20of%20Cups
Summary: “My hero,” she practically purred as she was pulled along behind Nadia through the palace halls. “How could I ever repay you?”“Don’t thank me just yet.” She could hear the smirk in Nadia’s voice. “This still isn’t over.”





	kiss me with adventure (until i forget my name)

**Author's Note:**

> For Nadia week day three, the prompt was "kiss"
> 
> Mild spoilers for Book XII - The Hanged Man  
> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Cliff's Edge"
> 
> The apprentice is my oc, Luna, who uses she/her pronouns

“My hero,” Luna practically purred as she was pulled along behind Nadia through the palace halls. “How could I ever repay you?”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Luna could hear the smirk in Nadia’s voice. “This still isn’t over.”

Indulging in an impulsive whim, Luna took Nadia by the arm and maneuvered her, gently but insistently, so that her back was to the wall. “Nadi, what you did back there was incredible.” Her voice was sincere, all joking aside. “If you can beat Lucio once, you can do it again.” Luna stood on her toes to kiss along Nadia’s jawline. “You’re so strong...”

Luna felt Nadia smile. “Oh?” The next thing Luna knew, she was scooped up in Nadia’s arms, and was being carried down the hall to the Countess’s room. “Stronger with you by my side.”

Luna couldn’t help but giggle when she was all but tossed onto the bed, and then was silenced when Nadia climbed onto her lap, covering her mouth with her lips. Luna’s hands immediately went to Nadia’s slender waist, holding her close as she felt the Countess settle on top of her with her knees on either side of her thighs. Luna ran her hands down Nadia’s arms and when they broke the kiss to catch their breath, Luna lowered her head to the skin that was spilling over the top of Nadia’s corset. She felt the Countess arch into her, throwing her head back and her hand flying up to grab a fistful of Luna’s hair.

"I don't think I want to talk about my late husband any more," Nadia said, pulling just hard enough to elicit a needy groan from Luna.

With one yank her curls were set free and tumbled from their perch on top of her head, settling around her face as she smiled against Nadia’s chest. Luna’s hands drifted around to Nadia’s back, fumbling with the snaps on the back of the corset. Nadia dropped her head, her own magenta hair falling over her eyes as she looked down at Luna with dark, hooded eyes. She reached behind herself to assist in taking the corset off, and once it broke free, Luna tossed it aside while Nadia took in a deep breath.

Luna ran her hands up the bare, brown skin where the boning of the corset lad left little marks. Nadia was making the most erotic gasps that Luna had ever heard, and she replaced her hands with her mouth to coax more of those lovely sounds out of her. Luna trailed her tongue up the exposed skin, then kissed back down Nadia’s body to suck on a dark nipple.

With a high-pitched moan, Nadia fell back, pulling Luna with her so that they were both lying on the bed. Luna rested her forehead against the Countess’s, feeling her hot breath on her face and the flutter of her heart against her chest. She felt such a pleasurable warmth flow through her as she just looked at this woman who was looking back at her with such a love, such a desire, in her eyes. Luna titled her head to slip her tongue inside Nadia’s mouth, trailing it experimentally along her bottom lip.

She felt Nadia’s lips pull into a smile, and after a moment she pulled her mouth away and grazed her teeth along Luna’s earlobe. Luna sucked in a gasp, her own hands threading in Nadia’s silky hair. The Countess lifted Luna’s dress from the bottom, pulling away long enough to slip the dress over Luna’s head, then went back to her attentions on Luna’s ear, but this time her hands ghosted along Luna’s skin until they dragged along the slickness between her legs.

Luna’s hips bucked at Nadia’s touch, her mouth open in a silent shout. She dropped her forehead to bury her face in Nadia’s neck, while her hands lifted to palm at the Countess’s breasts. She circled the nipples with her thumb, and in response Nadia flicked at her clit none too gently. A rush of white hot pleasure shot through Luna, and she dropped her forehead to the Countess’s shoulder, her hips rolling into Nadia’s hand.

“Let me- let me…” Luna tried to find her voice, pulling away so she could reach between them to try and rid Nadia of her leggings, but the Countess responded by slipping a long finger inside her.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Nadia breathed into Luna’s ear.

Then Luna felt the softness of the covers hit her bare back as she was flipped over, and she let her legs fall to the side so that Nadia could settle between them. The Countess continued at such a careful, slow pace, her finger curling gently as Luna writhed beneath her.

“Nadia…” was all Luna managed to get out, canting her hips upward in a mindless search for more friction.

“Yes, pet?” Nadia asked innocently, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “If you want something, all you need to do is ask.”

“Please, Countess,” Luna begged, playing on a suspicion she had. “I need more.”

Nadia’s eyes darkened, and Luna knew she had guessed right.

“That’s a good girl,” Nadia praised, adding a second finger. “So polite, so good for me.”

Her words only added to the building pressure within Luna, and she let out a moan as she felt herself stretch pleasantly around Nadia’s fingers. She clutched a pillow by her face, her breath growing rapid and toes curling in ecstasy.

“You feel amazing, my darling,” Nadia whispered against Luna’s lips, a hand reaching up to pinch at Luna’s nipple as her fingers started pumping faster. “Are you going to come for me, pet?”

“I’m so close, Countess,” Luna managed to gasp out, her back arching into Nadia’s touch.

“You’re doing so well, Luna.” Nadia encouraged. “I want you to come around my fingers. Go on, let go for me...”

Luna’s cries grew louder, and her hips stuttered as she felt everything inside her tighten. When Nadia flicked her thumb over her clit, she tossed her head back, crying out Nadia’s name over and over again as she rode out wave after wave of her pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://apprenticeluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
